<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm on the fence, it all depends by banj0ed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121555">i'm on the fence, it all depends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/banj0ed/pseuds/banj0ed'>banj0ed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist Has ADHD, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist Has Self-Esteem Issues, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Research-Era, tim and jon are friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/banj0ed/pseuds/banj0ed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon saw no reason to “play nice” with others, especially the annoying ones. Not to mention that this new hire seems to have made it his job to make Jon’s a living hell. Sure, he isn’t familiar with the Institute’s filing systems and sure, Jon is the only other person working on their particular project in this section of the department, but damn if it isn’t annoying as hell. Jon might even be more inclined to answer “nicely” if this Tim character had half the decency to just e-mail him his inane questions. But he supposes that would be even more impractical, given the proximity of their desks. Eh.</p>
<p>Jon and Tim during the infamous research days.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist &amp; Tim Stoker, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm on the fence, it all depends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi I haven't written fanfiction since my middle-school sonic phase so any criticism is very much appreciated!</p>
<p>CW in the end notes!!<br/>(title from pedestrian at best by courtney barnett)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Busy?”</p>
<p>Jon’s eyes were scanning over the article plastered on his laptop’s screen when a voice tore them away. He glanced over, visibly annoyed.</p>
<p>“Clearly. Now what?”</p>
<p>Jon saw no reason to “play nice” with others, especially the annoying ones. Not to mention that this new hire seems to have made it his job to make Jon’s a living hell. Sure, he isn’t familiar with the Institute’s filing systems and sure, Jon is the only other person working on their particular project in this section of the department, but damn if it isn’t annoying as hell. Jon might even be more inclined to answer “nicely” if this Tim character had half the decency to just e-mail him his inane questions. But he supposes that would be even more impractical, given the proximity of their desks. Eh.</p>
<p>“The filename conventions for the briefings. They’re different between the e-mails I got from the supervisors. Do you do day, month, year or year, day, month at the end?” The man to his left replied.</p>
<p>Tim Stoker. The new guy. The “worked in publishing for 5 years but quit to research the paranormal” guy. He seemed friendly enough in a distant way. His pleasant exterior only used when he needed something, like answers from Jon. Otherwise he was just as much a cold, workaholic as Jon was.</p>
<p>“It’s day, month, year. For future reference, prioritize Dr. Jessing’s specifics over anyone else’s.” Jon explained, returning to his screen.</p>
<p>“Thanks. Would rather sound like an idiot to you than someone who actually matters.” Tim commented, scribbling Jon’s advice onto a sticky note.</p>
<p>Wait, what? Someone who actually matters? Does he not see the amount of work Jon does for this godawful institute? That the people contracting projects through the Institute’s researchers aren’t actually doing any work? Jon shouldn’t be this bothered by a statement made so casually, but that string of words won’t seem to leave his mind. It’s not that he’s wrong, though. He doesn’t matter. Not really, anyway. What does he have to show? A job? An apartment? What does he have to prove that he matters?</p>
<p>What?</p>
<p>What…?</p>
<p>Someone who actually matters doesn’t think like this. Someone with confidence. Someone unafraid of others.</p>
<p>“Funny you think the supervisors actually matter.” Jon mutters, scrolling through the pdf on his screen. He can’t even read the words anymore. His brain full of his own doubts.</p>
<p>“I guess you’re right about that, not like they’re doing any of the real work.” Tim laughed a bit as he began to type out an e-mail.</p>
<p>He… laughed? Was that a joke? Just a joke? Of course. Of course, Tim wasn’t making a jab at Jon’s incompetence as a human. Tim’s only known Jon for a few weeks. Jon’s thoughts came to a halt as he stood up from his desk.</p>
<p>“I’m going to make more tea, do you…?” Jon asked hesitantly, gesturing towards Tim’s tumbler.</p>
<p>“Oh, no, I’m good, thanks.” Tim replied, visibly caught off guard, “I, uh, I still have coffee left.”</p>
<p>Jon nodded quickly before grabbing his own mug and making his way to the breakroom. He doesn’t know why he did it. He doesn’t know why he asked. It just seemed like the “right” thing to do. The “nice” thing to do. But since when has Jon cared about being “nice?” Sure, he’s had friends before, but when has that ended well? Best to continue to keep to himself. Best to not have a repeat occurrence. Best to continue to just do his job.</p><hr/>
<p>It had been a few more hours into the workday. Jon had bookmarked a few more articles, sent a few more emails, and written a few more reports. He was currently half-way through writing out a guide for the interview he had set up with a potential witness when he heard his name.</p>
<p>“Wh-what…?” Jon startled, pulling his face away from the screen.</p>
<p>“I said,” it was Tim, of course, “I was heading to the break room, if you need anything?”</p>
<p>Oh no, a precedent. Jon didn’t like anything to do with obligations, especially of the casually social nature. But he started this game by showing the absolute minimum amount of consideration possible, so serves him right. But if Tim’s heading in that direction anyway, it couldn’t hurt…</p>
<p>“Actually,” Jon started, digging out a folder from a stack on his desk, “could you drop this off by the main office, since it’s on the way?”</p>
<p>“Sure thing, but I meant more in the line of food,” Tim explained as he took the folder offered to him, “I don’t think I’ve seen you eat in the whole week I’ve been here.”</p>
<p>“I eat! I mean, I tend to forget during work hours, but I do eat!” Jon knew it wasn’t the best routine to have, but he did make sure to make up for the missed meals later in the day.</p>
<p>“Oh, not to pry but, that doesn’t seem like the, uh, healthiest?” Tim tried, “What do you do during your lunch break, then?”</p>
<p>Jon typically hated these conversations, but Tim didn’t look at him with pity or worry or like he wanted to fix Jon. Tim was just curious.</p>
<p>“I’m well aware, but I tend to compensate with either breakfast or dinner, if that makes you feel better.” Jon answered, going back to his document, “As for my breaks, well, I have a bit of a side project I’m working on.”</p>
<p>Jon hoped that Tim knew better than to ask someone what brought them to the Magnus Institute, and lucky for him, it seemed like he did. Tim simply nodded in understanding and left with the folder Jon had handed him. Jon took a sip from his mug only to realize that it was empty.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Negative self-talk (of the self-invalidation and social anxiety variety) and mentions of disordered eating (skipping meals)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>